


Of Fears & Cats

by TheBestLiars



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jelina, The Scarecrow - Freeform, Young Jonathan Crane, Young Selina Kyle - Freeform, catwoman - Freeform, the sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestLiars/pseuds/TheBestLiars
Summary: Jonathan Crane and Selina Kyle met each other three years before he got overdosed with fear toxin. Years later, with Jonathan now known as the Scarecrow and Selina working with the Sirens, they meet again and that spark they had when they were kids is still more than alive.





	Of Fears & Cats

Jonathan Crane didn’t remember much, especially since all he could remember and see was the Scarecrow. That monstrous and terrifying Scarecrow, taunting him in the hospital every moment it could. The only way Jonathan didn’t lose his sanity, was the face of one person.

A young girl, just a couple years younger than him. Wild, dirty blonde curls almost always covering her face. Bright green eyes always filled with mischief. Wearing black leather and moved so fluidly, like a cat.

The young girl, who always defended him from his bullies. The girl who had no family and home, but spent every moment she could along the older boy. The young girl who was more than willing to show him her thieving ways.

The catlike girl who tried to warn him about what was going to happen, tried to protect him. But he was so stubborn and refused to leave. And so they shared their first kiss. Oh, the kiss made him feel so alive, more alive then he ever felt. He never wanted to let go.

He remembered his body seizing before the hallucinations hit him. He remembered her grasping his shoulders, trying to wake him up and pull him out of his trance. The worry and fear in her voice made him want to reach out and stroke her cheek, telling her that everything would be alright.

The girl he would have sacrificed everything for. The girl who was a homeless street thief and acted like she didn’t care, but only showed her true side to him.

Selina Kyle.

And with that, the hallucination of the Scarecrow attacked him, leaving him a screaming mess.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue for this story! I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think of this!! :)


End file.
